What If-Hollyoaks
by mcjaspardyerdirectioner
Summary: Going back a few years. I was a huge and I mean massive fan of the shipping Jart. I really hoped Bart would of gone with Jason. This isn't necessarily how I wanted it to turn out. But I do hope you really enjoy it and please review.


Hollyoaks Fanfic:

(Current time: In a hospital/doctors office) (Jason, Carl & a female doctor sat at a desk)

Dr Hill: I'm sorry, we can't proceed with the operation

Jason: Well, why not?

Dr Hill: We found a serious reason on why you can't go through with it

(Jason and Carl looking annoyed)

Jason: Come on, this is not fair! Please!

Carl: How many times do we have to tell you? He's ready

Dr Hill: Although, we take that into consideration. The reason we can't go ahead with the operation...is because you're pregnant

(Jason sits foward and looks shocked/guilty/confused)

Carl: (Turns to face Jason)Please tell me that's not true

(Jason runs out of the office into the corridoor upset and starts crying)

(Flashback, a couple of weeks before, during the day inside 'Price Slice') (Jason is looking through the shelves)

Bart: (Walks in)Hey Jase (Jason turns to face him)You still up for this party tonight?

Jason: Ah too right, I could use some fun with what's gone on these past few months

Bart: Yeah, sorry about that

Jason: Don't be. You didn't kill my mum

Bart: Well, not to be rude but this party might take your mind off it at least for tonight. Bring Seth along aswell. At the bottom of Chez Chez?

Jason: (Approaches the till)Thanks, i'll see you later (Walks out)

(Later that night, at the bottom of Chez Chez: Music blasting out, people dancing around with alochol)

Sinead: (Shouting)RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! (Music stops)We'll better start keeping it down now otherwise Brady we'll find out (People start leaving and clearing up) (Time passes)(To Bart)Right, i'd better go now otherwise I won't hear the end of it

Bart: OK. Well i'll see you tommorow (They Kiss)

Sinead: (To Jason at the bar)See you Jase!

Jason: (A bit tipsy)See ya (Sinead walks out slamming the door)Ah! (Puts his head down on the table)

Bart: Man, you're wasted (Walks over to him)

Jason: Oh but Bart (Stands up)I haven't even started yet. You ever done shots?

Bart: Now you're talking (walks behind the little bar) (Time passes: On the bar, in front of each of them: A shot of vodka, lemon and salt)

Jason: 3,2,1 (They do the shots)

Bart: (Starts choking)How the hell?

Jason: In your face!

Bart: How did you do that? I'm a McQueen

Jason: Exactly, my mum did this everytime when she had people over. Me and Seth snuck down every night to see what she was doing. Obviously now, we can't do that (Starts crying)I mean, how could my granddad do that? To his daughter

Bart: (Comes closer) Look Jase, he's scum. He's behind bars now, where he belongs. Not just for your mum but for all the other girls aswell. He won't be able to hurt anyone, anymore

Jason: (Looks like they're about to kiss)Right (They seperate quickly)Ready for round two?

Bart: Round two. Bring it on (He walks behind the bar) (Time passes: 5 shots laid in front of them each with salt and lemon)

Jason: You ready?

Bart: As i'll ever be. So you drink from the outside going into the centre (Jason nods)3,2,1. Go (They do so)

Jason: (Puts the shot glass down as Bart looks gutted)Yes! The champ is here, once again (Tries to walk but trips as Bart catches him)

Bart: You might be able to get the drink down quicker but the aftermath of it is- (They look at each other and kiss passiontley)

(The next morning) (Bart is laid on the floor with a thin blanket)

Bart: (Looks confused and starts sniffing. He sits up and sees sat up putting his shoes on) Jase? (He turns around)What the hell happend last night?

(Time passes, they are both stood up putting stuff away)

Jason: Don't worry, i'm not gonna say anything

Bart: I'm not bothered about that (Jason looks at him)Well maybe I am but what hap-

Jason: Don't worry, it was just a snog! (A pause)Didn't let it go that far anyway. It was hard to stop you but eventually you fell asleep

Bart: So I can't even handle frankly less drink than you

Jason: I won't tell anyone that either

Bart: Thanks..And i'm sorry. Still mates?

Jason: Course we are. It was just the alcohol talking (A pause)I think I should go out first and you follow after?

Bart: Yeah sure (Jason walks out) (Time passes)(Jason walks through the bar with Seth & Riley there)(Jason looks rough)

Seth: Man, you look rough

Jason: Never again

Riley: I said that when I was 15

Seth: Oh by the way, what time did you get in last night? I didn't hear you come in

Jason: Oh I stopped off a mate's house, I found them on my way back here

Riley: Well if it's not to much effort for you, could you go and get the glasses outside from last night please?

Jason: Ah fine (Starts to walk outside) (Outside the pub, Bart & Sinead)

Sinead: So what time did you clock off last night?

Bart: (Back to the pub) Late, believe me

Sinead: (Sees Jason)Ay Jase (Bart turns around)Did he behave himself last night?

Jason: Well if you call drinking a load like me, then yes he did

Sinead: (Back to Bart)Right i've got to go now (Kisses Bart)

Bart: OK, Love you (They kiss again and Jason grabs the glasses annoyed and walks quickly back in) (Time passes, in the pub is quite busy now because it's lunch hour. Jason is stood at the side of the bar not saying anything)(Bart walks in and walks up to him)Alright? (Doesn't say anything)Jase?(Nothing again)I hope your not having one of your absences

Jason: (Quietly)Sorry

Bart: You're scaring me now, what's up? (He says nothing)Do you wanna talk about it?

Jason: Yeah, just come up here (They walk up to the upstairs bit)

(They walk through to the living room)

Bart: Well then?

Jason: I know I shouldn't make a big deal of it but it's just..last night

Bart: I'm not tryna be funny but your the one who said it was just a snog

Jason: And it was, wasen't it?

Bart: Yeah. What's your point?

Jason: Just seeing you with Sinead before, it just kind of..felt weird. You happy now?

Bart: What you tryna say? I'm not trying to rub your nose in it

Jason: Well it seems like you are, so i'm sorry if i'm having one of my absences!

Bart: Now that's not fair, and you know it!

Jason: Well then explain it to me!

Bart: (Lowers his voice)Look, i'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. Don't know what else to say now

Jason: I can start by saying sorry

Bart: What've you got to be sorry for?

Jason: This. Can we at least still be mates?

Bart: Course we can. I'm not losing my best mate over this (A pause)I think we've just reached the quater final on fifa. Wanna play? (Jason nods and they walk over to the telly)

(Time passes) (Jason and Bart are still playing fifa)

Bart: Yes in your face. That's a different person

Jason: Well I think we can safely say that we've just reached the finals

Bart: 3-4 hours it took. Not too bad

Jason: Usually Seth comes in and demands the telly

Bart: I think I should go then before that starts (He gets up and gets his coat/puts it on)

Jason: Good idea. See ya then (Bart walks to the door as Jason walks over the kitchen side)(They then turn around, look at each other, walk quickly to one another and kiss passiontley as Jason removes Bart's coat)

(Next Scene after a few more, Diane is talking to Sinead)

Sinead: Oh for gods sake mum, how many more times me and Bart are gonna last this time. I mean it. We've done messing around, we're deadly serious (Camera pans onto Jason & Bart laying down on the couch kissing and you know what)We love each other

Diane: Don't say I didn't warn you (The credits play)

(Next episode)(A scene betwen Jason & Bart. Jason is sorting himself out crying quietly)(Bart walks back in)

Bart: What do we do now?

Jason: (Shrugs his shoulders whilst still crying)Don't know, you tell me (Silence as Jason walks over to the kitchen sink to get some water)

(Next scene after a few more)

Bart: You're dead quiet

Jason: What do you expect me to say? Even if I was..(Bart puts his head down)You're with Sinead (A pause)(Turns away from Bart)I think you should go

Bart: I really think we should-

Jason: (Interupts with a raised voice whilst turning around to face him)Can you just go please?! (Quietnes down)Just get out (Bart walks out and camera is still on Jason as he is still crying)

(Time passes after scenes, Jason is sat down on the single couch really upset and distant)(Seth walks in)

Seth: Hi, look Riley said you ain't been down in ages. You've must of been busy doing summit. Although i'm thinking it's nothing to do with last night (A pause)That was sarcastic, you can laugh you know (A pause as he sees how Jason is and is concerned)Jason, you alright?

Jason: (Upset)No i'm not. And I can't talk about it

Seth: Why not? Has someone threatned you?

Jason: No

Seth: Well, what's wrong then? (A pause as he sits down)Jase, come on cos your scaring me now

Jason: I..I've done something really stupid and I can't change it. Whatever I do, I can't go back and change it

Seth: What can be so bad that you aint done ought about it then?

Jason: If I tell you, you've gotta promise you won't say anything to anyone

Seth: But-

Jason: (Interupts)Seth I mean it

Seth: Alright, I promise

Jason: (Sigh and seems nervous and scared)(A pause)I-I..Something's happend between me and Bart

Seth: (Shocked)K. Well what? (Sees Jason's face)Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me (Leans back)Right. Start from the beginning

Jason: Well..last night after the party. Me and Bart stayed behind cleaning up but we started drinking more and eventually, we kissed and then the morning after we agreed we'd say nothing about it to anyone. But then this afternoon...I can't say it

Seth: I just don't understand how this happend. I mean didn't you sto-Did he threatend you?!

Jason: No of course he didn't. And now, I just feel dirty and disgusting because it wasen't actually me. I'm not saying I didn't want it to happen but obviously not yet

Seth: But Bart's-(Interupts himself)Anyway, where? (Sees Jason's face looking where he is sitting. He stands up quickly)EWW! What about Sinead?

Jason: Oh for god sake (Stands up)I don't know alright! I don't know! I don't know what i'm gonna do next! Or how i'm gonna face him or other people tommorow! But i'm gonna have to, aren't I? (A pause as Jason's crying)Just please don't say anything to anyone. Espically Bart

Seth: OK, I won't. Just..thanks for telling me

(Next episode) (Going into college/sixth form. Seth can see Bart walking in with Sinead)

Bart: (Sees Seth. To Sinead)I'll see you inside

Sinead: OK (Kisses Bart. Whilst she's walking away)Love you

Bart: What?

Seth: I know what happend

Bart: Over here now (They walk into a quiet bit)How'd you hear about that?

Seth: How do you think? (A pause)(Mad)Have you any idea what've done?

Bart: I've said i'm sorry. Anyway, it wasen't just me who went along with it you know

Seth: I know but I also know that you don't care about him. All you care about is getting your trousers off

Bart: That is not fair and it wasen't anything like that!

Seth: What do you mean?

Bart: I wasen't like...anything i've done before. It was special

Seth: Oh..sorry

Bart: It's alright. Is he alright?

Seth: I honstley don't know. Coming in today though. Listen, you haven't told anyone about it, have you?

Bart: No course I haven't

Seth: And that's the way it's staying

(Next scene, Jason and Seth walking in the corridoor of college)

Jason: How was your lesson?

Seth: Same really

Jason: Look thanks for not saying anything about...you know

(They reach a cupboard)

Seth: I know you wouldn't want me too. And I wouldn't want to say anyway

Jason: Why'd you think that?

Seth: (Whilst opening the cupboard)Don't know just do

Jason: (Sees Bart in the cupboard)(To Seth)What do you think your doing?

Seth: You two need to sort this out. I'm not saying be together..like that. But you two were mates like a week ago

Bart: What trapped in a cupboard?

Seth: Oh don't worry, i'm not gonna lock the door. I'll just guard it

Bart: (To Jason)We do need to sort this out

Jason: (A pause)Fine

Seth: Seriously, sort this out (Closes the door)

(Jason & Bart are quiet)

Bart: I'm sorry that it happend. And, i'm not being rude but you were doing it too

Jason: I know and that what makes it worse! I don't know what made me do it

Bart: Sorry

Jason: You shouldn't be apolgising. I know this might sound crazy but..I'm not saying I didn't want it to happen (Bart looks over)but just not like this. I know you've said sorry but your right, i'm as much to blame as you are and Sinead-

Bart: I've not said anything to her and I dont-

Jason: It's alright, i'm not asking you to say ought to her

Bart: So what your saying is carry on as normal

Jason: Yeah. And I know what I said before but just ignore it

Bart: And no one else can't find out about it

Jason: Just Seth

Bart: I know this might sound weird after everything but were still mates, aren't we?

Jason: Course we are, you aint getting rid of me that easy(Bart goes to side five)You probably shouldn't touch me though

Bart: Sorry

(Seth walks in as Bart starts to walk out)

Jason: Bart (Bart turns around)See you later then?

Bart: (He nods)Bye (Walks off)

Seth: Friends ay?

Jason: (Nods)Yeah. Not a word to anyone though. Got it?

Seth: You have my word

(After a few weeks)(Jason and Carl walking down a hospital/doctors corridoor)

Jason: Thanks so much for this dad. I can't believe we're finally in talks of treatment

Carl: Well I can tell your so ready for it

Dr Hill: Jason Costello?

Jason: Yeah that's me

Dr Hill: That's great. You want to follow me? (They do so into her office)

(Next scene)(Jason & Carl sat down at a desk as Dr Hill walks in)

Dr Hill: Hi (Sits down at the desk in front of them)

Jason: So..when can we start?

Dr Hill: I'm sorry, we can't proceed with the operation

Jason: Well, why not?

Dr Hill: We found a serious reason on why you can't go through with it

(Jason and Carl looking annoyed)

Jason: Come on, this is not fair! Please!

Carl: How many times do we have to tell you? He's ready

Dr Hill: Although, we take that into consideration. The reason we can't go ahead with the operation...is because you're pregnant

(Jason sits foward and looks shocked/guilty/confused)

Carl: (Turns to face Jason)Please tell me that's not true

(Jason runs out of the office into the corridoor upset and starts crying)

Carl: I'm so sorry about this (Runs into the corridoor)(To Jason)What the hell just went on there? (Silence)(Raises his voice)Look at me! (Jason does so)Dr Hill's right, isn't she?

Jason: (Nods his head whilst in tears)Yeah

Carl: But I thought you were-

Jason: I know! I know dad. It was just one time when I don't know what the hell I was doing

(Dr Hill walks into the corridoor)

Dr Hill: I'm sorry to interupt but I just wanted to say that if you did have an abortion, you would have to wait weeks for your body to recover,and your mind to go back to how it was before. You've got my number if you wanted to talk..about anything (She walks off)

(Next scene, Jason is walking quickly towards the pub)

Bart: (Keeps up with Jason)Jase

Jason: Keep away from me!

Bart: (Confused)Jase?

Jason: I never want to see you ever again!

Bart: Jase, just stop (They do so and stand by the bars)What's going on? I thought we've got this sorted out

Jason: (Turns to him)No Bart! This will never be sorted out. Ever!

Bart: I just don't understand, we agreed to say nothing to anyone else apart from Seth and that it won't happen again

Jason: Yeah. But how would you like a reminder?

Bart: (Confused)What?

Jason: Do you get it now? (He walks off in the direction at the end of the canel bridge)

(Bart finally reliseases what Jason is trying to say)

(Next scene. Jason is sat at the end and Bart comes and joins)

Bart: I don't get it

Jason: What more do you want me to say?

Bart: I'm just shocked

Jason: Yeah well join the club!

(Bart bends down)

Bart: What you gonna do?

Jason: Well what do you think?

Bart: Your dad knows?

Jason: Calm down, he doesn't know that it's you who got me pregnant. I'd stay well clear if I was you

Bart: But I thought-

Jason: (Turns to Bart)You know what?! I don't know what's worse. Having this baby stopping me for being who I really am. Or knowing that i've got a piece of you inside me (Stands up and walks off into the pub)

(Jason walks into the living room bit and sees Carl, Riley & Seth)

Riley: Please tell me what dad told me was a lie

Jason: (A pause)No. Well unless he told you something completley different to what I think your on about

Carl: Who's the father?

Jason: Just some guy I know, you don't know him (Carl and Riley turn away)

(Seth looks towards to Jason and mouths Is it? to him. Jason nods)

(Next scene. Jason, Riley & Carl in the kitchen bit talking whilst Seth is listening in)

Riley: So, do you wanna tell us about this guy?

Jason: It was just a one time thing. I don't know really know what else to say

(Seth looks angry and quickly walks off)

(Next scene. At the McQueen household. Bart, Theresa, Carmel & Jacqui are sat round the kitchen table)(Myra is walking in as Seth barges in)

Myra: Er, Bart's eating at the moment

(They reach the table)

Seth: (To Bart)You've ruined everything!

Jacqui: What's going on?

Seth: Jason & my dad went to the hospital to check on treatment for him

Mercedes: What's that got to do with our Bart?

Seth: (To Mercedes)Shut it you! (To Bart)You know exactly what (A pause)So, shall i'll tell them then?

Myra: Tell us what?!

Seth: (To Bart)Next time you want to have sex with my brother, or sister as you might want to know him (Everyone seems shocked)just don't get em pregnant (People seem even more shocked)(Seth starts to walk away quickly but stops and turns around)Oh and do it in your own house next time (Quickly walks out and slams the door)

Myra: (To Bart)Please tell us he was only messing around (Sees Bart face)You betta have a decent explanation for this

(A couple of days later) (Outside the sixth form college. Seth walks up to Bart & Sinead)

Bart: (Sees Seth coming)(To Sinead)I'll see you in there later

Sinead: (Mad)Cover for you again?

Bart: Please?

Sinead: Ah fine (Walks away)

Seth: Look i'm sorry that I told people

Bart: I'm not complaining but it's a bit too late for that. They've not said anything either

Seth: Look, don't take it out on me

Bart: (A pause)Sorry. How is-

Seth: Going for an abortion

Bart: But-

Seth: Bart, it's not my decision. It's what needs to be done (A pause)You need to talk to each other again

Bart: I can't do that

Seth: Bart, grow up and start acting like a proper man for once (Walks away)

(Later on, in a classroom)(Seth walks in and sits next to Jason)

Jason: You've spoken to him, haven't you? (Sees Seth's face)Seth!

Seth: Well sorry for trying to stick up for you!

Jason: I can't believe i'm about to ask this, but how is he?

Seth: How do you think?

Jason: There's summit else your not telling me, isn't there?

Seth: (A pause)OK, if I tell you, you can't be mad

Jason: (Curious)Seth?

Seth: The day we found out, I kind of got really mad in my head so I...went round

Jason: Please tell me you didn't (Silence says it all)How the hell could you?!

Seth: I'm sorry alright. I was just trying to-

Jason: You're ashamed of me, aren't you?

Seth: I never said that

Jason: But you was going to

Seth: Well, i'm shocked and suprised. But, can you blame me?

Jason: You can join the club

Seth: I did speak to Bart and he said they're not going to say anything to anyone

Jason: I just don't understand, how the hell this happend (A pause)I had it all planned out in my head (Starts crying)Try and get this sorted out between me and Bart but then..this happend

Seth: Look, I know your going for a..but you can't get yourself worked up over it

Jason: I know

Seth: But before you go through it, I really think you should speak to Bart

(As he said that, Sinead walks in)

Sinead: Speak to Bart about what?

Seth: Oh, erm (Struggles for something to say)

Jason: Just about exams and stuff

Sinead: You joking Bart, yeah right (Walks to the back)

Jason: (To Seth)I can't speak to him

Seth: Why not?

Jason: Are you seriously asking that question?

Seth: He has a right and..(Seth stops as he relises what he is about to say)

Jason: What?

Seth: (Little sigh)The day after it happend. You know I spoke to him

Jason: Yeah

Seth: He said it wasen't anything like how people say it is. He said it was..special

Jason: Did he actually say that?

Seth: Yeah and he asked how you was

Jason: I'll have to speak to him then (A teacher walks in and they stop talking)

(Later on, outside hospital)(Jason is stood outside and Bart comes over)

Bart: Your actually going through with it, aren't you?

Jason: Yeah. I'm so sorry but I can't. I physically and mentally can't

Bart: I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway

Jason: Same goes here

Bart: You know, you'll never have to appolgise to me, ever

Jason: (A pause)What you said to Seth, you know..about it being special(Turns to Bart)Did you mean it?

(Bart nods then Jason walks straight in & Bart looks upset)

(Later on, Bart is sat on the ramps thinking)(He then sees Jason walking past)

Jason: I couldn't go through with it (Then walks away as Bart looks happy)

(The next day)(In the bar, Jason & Seth are talking)

Seth: What do you mean your gonna stay with Jem?

Jason: Exactly that. I just need to get away

Seth: But what about college?

Jason: There are other colleges you know

Seth: But you have to go now? I mean so soon

Jason: You know what it's been like. I just need to get my head sorted out

Seth: I can't stop you then

(Later on, outside the pub. Bart and Jason are talking)

Bart: So your actually going?

Jason: Yeah. Nobody knows that i've kept the baby apart from you and Seth. Dad and Riley think I went through with the abortion

Bart: But if your staying with Jem, surely when you have the baby she'll end up telling your dad

Jason: It's only temperally, until I start showing a lot

Bart: But what about-

Jason: I'm having your baby, i'm not leaving your life. Ever now

Bart: We've gotta go then

Jason: What do you mean?

Bart: I've gotta come with you

Jason: This is crazy

Bart: I know. I know it is, that's why we've gotta go. Yeah? (Jason nods)Nice one, i'll sort summit out. I promise (Walks away)

(Later on, in price slice. Jason is looking through shelves & Bart walks up)

Bart: I've got a mate in New Zealand who said he can sort out summit for us

Jason: Wait Bart, Jem doesn't live in New Zealand

Bart: I know but..you've ever heard of new beginnings?

Jason: What about everyone else? What are you gonna say to them?(A pause)Come on Bart, they deserve more than that

Bart: I'm going to speak to them. I promise, I want us to be together and a proper family

(Next day, Jason & Seth with his bags in the bar)

Seth: Make sure you'll give me a ring once you get to Jem's

Jason: Alright, between you and me and it goes no further. I'm not gonna go to Jem's

Seth: You what?

Jason: I'm going to New Zealand. With Bart

Seth: (Shocked)I mean, I know i've said in the past I wanted you to be on the other side of the world of me. But I didn't literally mean it

Jason: I know. But it's a new start for both of us. I'm going to try my absoulte best to get myself sorted out and my head, and everything before the baby comes. And Bart's gonna be there to help me through it

Seth: Well...good luck then (They hug)I won't say anything to anyone, I swear

Jason: Thank you

(Later on in the day, Jason & Bart are walking down the street with their stuff)(Conversation flowing)

Bart: Yeah it's well long (Sees Dodger walking past with a box as he's clearing up)Stay here, one minute

Jason: (Confused)OK

Bart: Dodger, could I get one of those please?

Dodger: Absoultley. That'll be £5.50

Bart: (Gives him money and takes it)Thank you. You can keep the change

Dodger: Thanks (Walks away)

(Bart walks back)

Bart: (Reveles a baby grow saying 'I :3 THE UK)Our baby's got to have something from the place we've grown up in (They laugh and kiss as Lego House by Ed Sheeran is playing)

Jason: I'm gonna try my best to-

Bart: I know (Touches the stomach)I love you so much (They kiss again and start walking)


End file.
